happy_precurefandomcom-20200215-history
On stage
|-|On Stage= This heart full of emotions Its Beats are the rhythm of my song It gives me so much joy I'll make the scene shine The curtain rises I am ready to sing Nothing will stop me Styling, Make-up Small Girls Problems Hand on my heart Lights, Flashes Love will be the key Lights, Fans Our song will reach the sky The scene is up to us now We-We-We will shine, Again and Again The public will be happy We-We-We will reach the sky I will sing the song of the heart It's on the Stage that Dreams come true The curtain rises I am ready to sing Nothing will stop me Lights, Flashes Love will be the key Lights, Fans Our song will reach the sky The scene is up to us now We-We-We will shine, Again and Again The public will be happy We-We-We will reach the sky I want to play, I want to win every fight My dream will come true And I will be at the top The curtain rises Get ready, the show starts I want to play, I want to win every fight My dream will come true And I will be at the top The curtain rises Get ready, The show starts Lights, The music is the key of the song Flashes Our voices will reach the sky The scene is up to us now We-We-We will shine, Again and Again The public will be happy We-We-We will reach the sky |-|Destiny= All these dreams, all these successes, It's not chance, nor luck (x2) I realized It was not easy, but it was worth it. My dreams have turned into successes And here, I am on stage, Raise the curtain I'm ready to shine It's time to fly I'm so strong, Today more than ever Everything begins, everything begins again I get up, ready to fly towards Stars My destiny is now Take my hand, make a wish You know that you can hear it The beating of my heart (of my heart) I have no fear I know what is my destiny I know who I am Even if I still looking for the perfect world Everything begins, everything begins again I get up, ready to fly towards Stars My destiny is now Take my hand, make a wish You know that you can hear it The beating of my heart (of my heart) Everything begins, everything begins again I get up, ready to fly towards Stars My destiny is now Take my hand, make a wish You know that you can hear it The beating of my heart (of my heart) Ready to party? Prepare your destiny Take my hand,... The beating of my heart |-|Rainbow= After a cleansing rain storm, that clears the air Flowers blooming and the flocks returning to resume their share. When it's Dark, When it Rains Look for the stars, Look for the Rainbows The colors in the rainbow, are so brilliant and clear Stay Strong and say that "there's always a Rainbow after every storm" I want happiness, not sadness I want love, not hate I want hope, not despair But can we really have a beautiful Rainbow without a little bit of rain? Somewhere over the Rainbow, where skies are blue Where Dreams come true I will find you and I will love you Our love will not have an end like the Rainbow we saw that day Hold my hand and you will see the light that shine in your heart Hold my hand and I will show you A world full of color and stars Don't be so sad, I will be the Rainbow of your cloud When it's Dark, When it Rains Look for the stars, Look for the Rainbows The colors in the rainbow, are so brilliant and clear Stay Strong and say that "there's always a Rainbow after every storm" Category:Songs Category:Cosmic Melody Pretty Cure Category:Cosmic Melody Pretty Cure! Category:Stubs